


A new beginning (canceled)

by Snitches96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Good Malfoys, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snitches96/pseuds/Snitches96
Summary: In a world where Voldemort was killed after the fight in the Ministry.This story follows my OC Alec - a cousin of Draco - who is now going to attend Hogwarts.No real plot planned, I just go with whatever my brain throws at me at the time being.





	1. Information

I'm am not a native speaker in the English language. In fact, I'm German!  
So if there are any mistakes I would appreciate it if you point them out. I'm am using an auto-correct program but it's not the same as a beta reader.  
This is also my first real story that I'm attempting to write.

I'm not going to upload in any special schedule, since I'm only writing to get my fantasy and boredom out of the system. There could be a long time without any new chapters (or not even more than this one) and I have no explicit plot in my mind, except for the timeline and family structures.  
I was very engaged in writing role play games until last year and therefore I'm used to having the reactions of other writers characters thrown together with mine. Not sure where this will end up with my ideas alone...

This story fits into the timeline of the Halfblood Prince, but it's not at all going to follow it's events. What exactly my brain comes up with is even to me unknown at the time being.  
All I know is that this Story will be from the POV of my Original Character Alec and that the other Characters will be VERY out of character!

I'm not writing this for profit. It's only for (mostly) my own entertainment and a way to stop my brain from robbing my sleep by coming up with crappy ideas.

I hope that some of you will enjoy my random ideas throughout this Story.  
I would love to read your comments about this!


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting this at the beginning of my vacation. Let's see how far I will come in 7 days and how long it takes to figure a good story line out. It already took me 2 days to come up with the idea on how to start this..  
> But now enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the first few lines of this story!

The first thing I acknowledge as I wake up is the sound of my alarm beeping away. The second thing is the hand on my shoulder and then the voice of my father, gently calling my name – Alec – in an attempt to wake me up. Slowly, heavily blinking and with a slight growl because of the bright light I open my eyes. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am and a few seconds more to remember what day we have. Today is special. I'm going to start at a new school. A boarding school which is hours away from home but will also be my second family. Hogwarts.

I'm Alec Malfoy. I'm 14 and was born and raised in Australia. Far away and safe from the war that was raging here in England. Far away from a madmen called Voldemort who was after a kid named Harry Potter and thought it was okay to terrorize the rest of my relatives who stayed in England when my Dad decided go.  
But now, the war is over. Voldemort was finally killed in the Ministry of Magic a few month ago after the Headmaster of Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore – managed to find out about his Horcuxes and destroyed all of them.  
My Dad decided that it was time to go back to the family, now that England is safe again and he would not have to fear about me being attacked or something like that. You may have noticed by now – I'm a wizard.

Today I will board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. My cousin Draco will be with me and showing me around. And since they allow pets, my cat Sammy will also join me. Later in Hogwarts I will be sorted into one of the houses before the first years since I'm older and also a transfer student. It's also my first day on a school just for our kind. In Australia I was attending a normal muggle high school and was home schooled with my magic since there are no schools for Witchcraft and Wizardry over there. 

I shake my head slightly to get rid of all the thoughts for now and slowly sit up. My Dad still waits on my bedside with a glass of water and a package of pills in his hands. Thanks to a low level of Thyroid hormones I have to take two of them every morning and then one midday and in the evening before I go to bed. I'm also allergic to strawberrys, nearly all types of nuts and lactose intolerant. That's going to be the most difficult thing about attending a boarding school: eating enough and manage to avoid all of my allergies.  
I sigh and take the pills my dad is giving me, downing them with a sip of water before I'm setting the glass on the bedside table. My dad looks at me “Thinking about Hogwarts?” he asks and I nod. “Yeah, kind of. But I should get up. I want to shower before breakfast. There won't be time afterwards”. Now it's my dad who nods, then gets up from my bedside and heading towards the door. Before he exits my room, he says “You have half an hour to shower and pack the rest of your things. Lucius wants to be in Kings Cross before all the first years arrive. I will pack everything Sammy will need at Hogwarts”. I nod and say “Thanks dad” before he leaves me alone. I can hear him casting some Accio spells to find all of Sammy's favorite toys that will have to come with us in order to entertain my black and white cat while I'm in class. With a smile on my face I finally get up, stretch myself and let the joints in my back crack before I'm heading into my bathroom. After a quick shower, teeth brushing, getting myself clothed and packing all of my remaining stuff into the trunk I down the rest of my water from earlier and then leave in order to join the rest of the family for breakfast in the dining room.

With still slightly dripping hair I sit down on my stool and put some of the pancakes onto my plate. Breakfast is a silent affair today except to the cluttering of cutlery. I take my time with eating while looking every now and then towards the others. Draco looks like he's been reading all night – probable what he really did – and the adults at the table are a mixture of happiness because they won't have to put up with two teenagers for a few month and also kinda sad because we leave. Especially my aunt Narcissa doesn't seem too hyped about letting us go after the war just ended.  
Soon our breakfast is over and we have to get ready. As I enter the entrance hall I notice, that the house elves already brought our trunks down here. Even Amber, Draco's owl, and Sammy are already waiting in their cages. With a quick wave of his wand my uncle shrunk our trunks and put them into the pocket of his robes. “I will take your trunks, you will take your pets. We're apparating to London. I will unshrink you trunks at the Platform.” with that he takes Draco's arm after he had Amber secure in his hands and apparates away. Aunt Narcissa is following them alone. My dad looks at me “Ready?” he asks and I nod “As ready as I can be”. I take Sammy's Cage into my arms before I feel the familiar pull of being apparated alongside my dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The first chapter of my first real story.  
> I know it's short but I'm kinda surprised on how fast this came together once I knew how to start. I'm not sure if it will stay like that, but we'll see.
> 
> I hope I wasn't doing too bad with this and that the mistakes are kept at a minimum. 
> 
> Now have a great day or night, whenever you are reading this and maybe until next time!
> 
> Edit 09/04/2019:  
>  I don't think that I will ever come back to this story. I have zero ideas on how to continue and I also don't have any motivation right now to write at this. Maybe someday, but I'm not going to promise anything.


End file.
